transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Motormaster (TF2017)
Motormaster from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio When Motormaster booms out orders in his hollow, bottomless-deep voice of doom, his Stunticon soldiers listen in very real fear. A cold and brutal tyrant, without an ounce of mercy or care for any lesser being, he considers himself the true "King of the Road." He longs to one day prove his claim by destroying Optimus Prime, though he knows that Megatron might kill Prime first. His fellow Stunticons are too terrified of him to dare disobey his orders. He can combine with his fellow Stunticons to form Menasor, and the other Stunticons' resentment of Motormaster is part of the reason that Menasor suffers from psychological instabilities. History Main Timeline Arc 2 After Optimus Prime stashed the power of the Creation Matrix in his head, Buster Witwicky began having strange visions of combiner robots. Investigating further, Optimus and Buster shared a prophetic vision. In it, the "Special Teams" fought over the abandoned Pullen Power Plant, combining into their gestalt forms throughout the clash. But unbeknownst to them, Shockwave and Soundwave were also listening in, thanks to Shockwave's Matrix - monitoring equipment. Impressed by the vision of the Stunticons and calling them the "ultimate progression" of the combiner process, Shockwave immediately began plans for their construction. |Second Generation| Motormaster and the Stunticons were given life by the Creation Matrix, at least inadvertently. Bombshell had "bugged" Optimus Prime with a cerebro-shell and, when the Autobot leader unleashed the power of the Matrix to bring the Aerialbots to life, Megatron was able to tap into and divert some of the energy to bring an equal number of his own troops to life. The Stunticons' first mission was to further the Decepticon plans for anti-Autobot propaganda. Recognizing that the Autobot efforts on Earth were stymied as long as the humans could not tell the difference between the two factions, Megatron had taken great efforts to ensure ALL the "giant robots" were hated by the public. When the Autobot Skids selflessly saved a woman trapped by power lines, however, that good publicity threatened his plans. Therefore, Megatron sent Motormaster and the Stunticons out to find Skids. Once they did, the Stunticons drew attention to themselves by demolishing a highway, and then pretended to be "defending" Skids once RAAT forces arrived. Their efforts not only successfully tarnished the Autobot image in the eyes of the humans, but even led to the deactivation and capture of the Aerialbots by RAAT. |Heavy Traffic| Later, Motormaster managed to earn Megatron's ire with his suggestion that the Stunticons could take out Optimus Prime, to which he quickly appended the proviso "once you'd beaten him to within an inch of his life". Though Megatron's paranoia had grown to extreme levels by this point, Soundwave persuaded him that Motormaster's "idea" of using weight of numbers against Prime had some merit and Megatron sent for the Predacons. Upon their arrival from Cybertron, the Predacons used Motormaster for target practice, to Megatron's great amusement, though he escaped unharmed. |Prey| Motormaster was part of a Decepticon convoy led by Megatron to set up the hydrothermocline in the Florida Keys, though the trip was interrupted by the Decepticon leader's paranoid fantasy that the dead Optimus Prime would appear and attack him. Motormaster took the first opportunity to leave Megatron on the side of the road. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 The Stunticons were at Shockwave's side when the Decepticon leader ordered his warriors to try and gun down Galvatron as he breached the defenses of their underwater base. However, upon his arrival, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk, and that Shockwave's decision to meet him with violence had only served to assure they had made a powerful enemy. Motormaster turned to his leader, utterly unimpressed over how Shockwave had handled the situation. |Enemy Action| Motormaster was seen among the Decepticons on board Shockwave's island base. When it was attacked by Fortress Maximus, Breakdown and the others traveled with the space-faring island headquarters into Earth's orbit, though Shockwave was seemingly killed in the process. |The Desert Island of Space| Under Ratbat's leadership, Motormaster followed Onslaught into battle on the Earth's moon, where the Decepticons' surprise attack managed to catch the Autobots unawares. The Stunticons combined into Menasor, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. Though they struck a devastating first blow, the Decepticons were ultimately forced into a retreat when Blaster and Grimlock, then squabbling over Autobot leadership, managed to put aside their differences and rallied their forces into a counterattack. |Totaled| Ratbat moved their space-traveling island base back to Earth's seas, where it became a human travel resort to smokescreen the Decepticons' efforts to locate a key to finding the powerful Underbase. Motormaster was advertised on television as part of the island's smiling welcoming party. |Club Con| The Stunticons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Motormaster is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Scourge, Cyclonus, and Death's Head were compelled by Unicron to make an assassination attempt on the Decepticon leader, Shockwave. They sealed the door to the audience chamber during the attack, and so Soundwave summoned the Stunticons as Menasor to break through the door. They eventually did so, and Breakdown and Dead End were about to execute the Decepticon traitors when Death's Head returned with news of Shockwave's demise. Using a series of explosives built into his hover platform as an incentive, the bounty hunter forced Soundwave and the other Decepticons to submit to their leadership. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later, under Soundwave's command, the Decepticons were engaged in an extended guerrilla war with the Autobots for control of Cybertron. After getting a tip from the Quintessons, Soundwave had Motormaster and his other lieutenants gather the troops for a full-scale attack on the Autobots. The tip turned out to be a trap, however, and Motormaster and the others had to bail out of Astrotrain in mid-flight to protect themselves from a mass of invaders. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Liam O'Brien reprises his role as Motormaster. Changes *Motormaster only appeared as apart of Menasor in The Legacy of Unicron! *Motormaster didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Among the Stunticons, only Breakdown and Dead End appeared in The Desert Island of Space! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Motormaster didn't make anymore appearances beyond Space Pirates! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Stunticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons